I Have To
by Flockian
Summary: Do you ever wish you didn't take a phone call? Maybe it's from a really annoying friend who just wants to whine about her life, maybe it's your parents about the dishes you didn't do. Or maybe. Just maybe, it's your kidnapper. Calling to tell you to go outside and get in the car, or they'll kill your. Yeah. Guess which one I gor. All human, possibly. Humor comes in later. T for Tac


**A/N: Hi! I'm new at this soo...don't hate it please? Please just leave your honest opinion! After all, I am writing this at 11:35 at night. Blegh. I'm hungry too... Hmmm...if food makes its way into the chapter you know why. Now read! ...Please. He he.**

Max POV

Do you ever wish you didn't take a phone call? Maybe it's from a really annoying friend who just wants to whine about her life, maybe it's your parents about the dishes you didn't do. Or maybe. Just maybe, it's your kidnapper. Calling to tell you to go outside and get in the car, or they'll kill your. Yeah. Guess which one I got.

* * *

The loathsome and obnoxious noise of a rooster caused me to wake with a start.

"Agh!" I groaned. I had such a fantastic dream too.

With my eyes still closed, my hands managed to make the journey to my phone and press the "Accept Call" button.

Before I even had the chance to screech at them for waking me up at 11:43 P.M words flew into my ears faster than the Maglev train.

"There is a car waiting for you outside your house. Get inside. You don't want to ignore this."

"Haha. So funny. Waking me up at 11:43 for a freaking PRANK CALL! Wow. Who is this? Did Ari put you up to this? I bet he did, the no good little br-" A deathly scream interrupted my rant and made my breath hitch.

"Hurry." The mysterious husky voice warned me and then I heard the _ever so soothing_ sound that the disconnect button makes.

What the freak is going on? Who screamed? Why? I slowly got out of bed, putting my feet lightly on the ground as I craned my neck to see out the window. Sure enough. I see an extremely unfamiliar car parked right in front of my house. Did Ari finally save enough money to buy a car?

I shook my head. Focus Max. Priorities. Who screamed?

I tiptoed out of my room slowly. I turned the corner in our pale blue hallway to see my worst nightmare.

"Mom!" I gasped, and then slapped my hand over my mouth.

The scene before me was gruesome. My mother was tied to an office chair. The same office chair Ari and I have spun in until we puked. The office chair my mom sits at every morning to eat pancakes. The one my dad sat in to work every day up until the car crash...

The rooster crow awoke me from my thoughts.

"What? Who are you? What have you done to her?" I whispered furiously to the mystery caller.

"Relax Maximum. She isn't dead yet. She will be if you don't get in the car." Once again after he said this statement I heard the beep of being disconnected. I'm really starting to hate that sound.

I rushed to my mother. Her head hung limply. Her arms were bleeding from the tightness of the rope. She had a gash on her left cheek about an inch long.

"Mom. Mommy!" I sobbed clutching her shirt.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Turning around I screamed. "What?!"

Standing in my view was a child. Maybe about 5 years old. She had long straight midnight black hair, rosy cheeks, and the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"She's alive you know." The girl said stoically.

"Do you know who did this to her? Tell me." I demanded of the petite girl.

"All I can say is she is alive. And I'm supposed to tell you you're running out of time. Get in the car." She said coolly walking away.

"Don't walk away from me! Tell me what happened! TELL ME!" I roared angrily. I didn't dare leave my mother's side as the child walked out the door with a smirk on her face.

"The car or she dies. Toodles!" And with that she slammed the cream colored door.

What choice do I have? I numbly got out apencil and paper.

 _Mom,_

 _I love you. So so so SOO much. Mom you are the best person I know. I absolutely love you. But I have to go. I'll be as safe as I can. I promise, but it's more important to keep you safe. I don't think I'm allowed to say any more. Otherwise they'll probably do something that I'm preventing by going with them. I know they'll most likely find out about this note too. But I don't care. I can't leave without saying goodbye. I love you. Love,_

 _Max_

I tucked the note into her pocket and untied the ropes, then I dragged her to the couch and wrapped her up in a blanket. I kissed her forehead and with one last look I headed out the door.

 **Soooo. You likey? Ehh? Eh? I ate chicken nuggets and French fries using chopsticks while I was writing this...I told you I was hungry.**

 **R & R?**


End file.
